


Together Like We Do

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Snowed In, beach, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A collection of prompts.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	1. Safe Here

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title from Brandi Carlile's "I Belong to You" These are all short warmup practices mostly so nothing is beta'd. Prompts in the chapter titles.

The knock at Lin’s door is so soft, she almost dismisses it as a delusion before rising from her sofa and using her seismic sense to fell the rapid heartbeat at her door.

She makes her way quickly, unable to see who it is through the peephole. When she opens the door, Kya rolls her body from the edge of the doorway almost into Lin’s arms.

“Kya?”

Kya looks up, there are cuts near her eye and as Lin ushers in, she catches the tears in her dress and another deep gash on her shoulder. Kya walks slowly, clutching at the side of her arm as if it might fall off.

Lin bites her lip before clearing her throat. “C-can I help you to the sofa? There’s a first aid kit in—“

“Lin?” She asks like she’s confused about how she ended up there.

Lin furrowed her brow and nods. “Yeah?”

Kya’s breath is ragged as she takes a few minutes to steady herself, unsuccessful in the attempt. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know how I—“ she stumbles and it’s only Lin’s quick reflexes that keep her from falling to the floor.

Kya let’s out a distressed whine and Lin loosens her grip when she’s sure Kya won’t fall. Very gently, she leads her to the living room. When she moves to slip into the bathroom, Kya’s worried eyes find hers.

“D-don’t leave.”

Lin offers her a gentle look. “I’m just going into the bathroom so you can get cleaned up.”

Kya looks to Lin’s door. Lin almost mentions the titanium lock and the fact that whatever might have followed Kya here, she’s more than capable of handling.

Instead she says, “you’re safe here.”

Kya’s shoulders relax just a little.


	2. Sunshine and Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I read 'showers' as 'flowers'

Lin doesn’t often visit the island. In fact if Saikhan hadn’t caught the flu, she wouldn’t be here but she needs Tenzin’s signature. It’s the first nice day of summer and despite her frustration, she does appreciate the warmth of the sun. 

It’s giggling that draws her to a small meadow. Kya and one of the girls, Lin can never remember which is which, are laid out on a blanket making flower crowns. The girl, her hair in ponytails, jumps up to place a messy crown atop Kya’s head.

“Pretty auntie,” she says with wonder.

Lin would have to agree. 


	3. Christmas Lights

Kya steps back from her work and tilts her head. “Isn’t it pretty?”

Lin peers over her newspaper. “It’s a fire hazard.”

Kya rolls her eyes and kisses Lin’s temple before grabbing the box next to the sofa. “You don’t have to be grumpy just because you refused to use a step ladder.”

Lin folds the paper with a huff and stands up to scowl at the tree. “Well, you didn’t have to insist on one this big.”

Kya chuckles as she pulls out a miniature metal rendering of the Beifongs that Huan made. “Help please?”

Lin scoffs and moves.


	4. Close Call

“Kya, wait,” called Bumi as he leapt up the cliff.

Tenzin rolled his eyes. “Leave her be,” he stated as he followed Bumi.

Kya wobbled precariously on one of the training pillars. “I’ll show you who's too old.”

“Kya, he’s not worth--”

Kya slipped and both brothers readied themselves to jump when a block of earth floated up, a frustrated Kya in Lin’s arms.

“Close call, thanks--”

Lin let out an irritated huff. “Which one of you morons dared her?”

Bumi pointed to Tenzin before airbending down the cliff, the sound of Kya’s laughter and Lin yelling following him down.


	5. Flirting

“We need to leave,” whispered Lin.

Kya shivered both at her proximity and the way Lin’s breath hit her a particular sensitive spot right below her ear. “Why?”

Lin gave her the kind of look that was usually reserved for late nights and closed doors. “Because you chose that dress.”

Kya chuckled darkly. “You flirting with me, Chief?”

Lin’s face fell slightly. “Well, I’m not that successful if you have to ask.”

Kya threw back her cocktail then slammed the glass on the table. “Oh, I think you’re selling yourself a little short, Lin.” She winked. “Do it some more.”


	6. Beach

“Come on, Lin. You can’t just sit there and stare at me all day.”

Lin scoffed. She could sit and stare at Kya on any occasion but Kya in her element had to be Lin’s favorite. There was nothing like her sparkling blue eyes surrounded by the splashes and swirls of the ocean that Kya bent to dance around her.

“Not yet,” she called back.

Kya laughed, sending a wave dangerously close to Lin’s towel. Lin rolled her eyes and ran toward the shore line, picking up a giggling Kya and throwing her in the water.

Kya winked. “Thank you.”


	7. Stranded

Kya shivered in the cool night air and kept her eyes to the ground, avoiding any stray pieces of glass that might open up the hole in her left shoe. This would be her luck. One pretty woman, four drinks and she’s out in the cold with no money and a buzz great enough to forget the number for the temple. 

She swayed as she turned into an unfamiliar alleyway. I just wanted some fun, she thought. Too tall an order apparently for an avatar’s daughter who couldn’t escape the chaos of helping the city’s most honored heroes well into her sixties. 

Kya leaned against the mysterious building. Maybe she should lay here and try to navigate the world in the morning. A rat ran over her foot and she shook her head. Ok maybe not. She wrapped her arms around her middle and continued on toward the light of the streets. 

When she stepped out under a street light, a police Sato parked on the corner. She had no ID and her hair was a mess. She doubted she’d be able to charm whatever officer stepped out. 

Perfect. 

“Kya?”

Her head whipped up at the familiar voice and her body swayed at too quick an action with impaired reflexes. 

Kya smiled. “Lin?”

Lin furrowed her brow. “What happened?”

Kya shrugged. “Wrong woman, right booze, wrong place.” She shook her head at her slurred words. She swayed again and Lin’s arms came round to catch her fall. 

“Let’s get you home.”

Kya just hummed and leaned against Lin’s shoulder. Her nap in the car seemed to help clear her mind and when she woke again in Lin’s office, she smiled. A blanket had been wrapped around her, aspirin and water laid out and a note. 

_My shift ends at midnight. I’ll be back then._

Kya sighed in relief as she sipped her water.


	8. Warm & Snow

Kya pulled the heavy quilt over Lin’s sleeping form and slipped out to the kitchen. She glanced through the window to see that the snow storm had calmed to the gentle falling she had loved since her youth. The kettle whistled as she finished setting two cups on her tray. 

When she pulled it off the stove, a warm pair of arms encircled her waist and a kiss was bestowed to her shoulder. She set the kettle down before she turned to face Lin. 

“I thought you were sleeping,” said Kya as she lifted her hands to cup Lin’s cheeks. Her heart flipped at the way Lin leaned into her touch. 

“It’s hard to stay that way when I feel you leave.” 

There was nothing accusatory about the statement but it still ignited an urge in Kya to reassure Lin that she never intended to do so. 

She kissed Lin’s forehead. “I thought we might need sustenance for round four.”

Lin picked up a pile of dried seaweed and ate it before she tilted her head. “Doubts about my stamina?”

Kya chuckled as she reached for the tray but Lin beat her to it and followed her back to bed. “Of course not but you’re welcome to drive the point home.”

Lin waited until Kya settled in the bed before she set the tray down and climbed in to join her. “I might.”

Kya kissed Lin’s cheek. “Thank you for coming. It’s not as hard when you’re here.”

Lin looked back with gentle eyes and leaned her forehead against Kya’s. “It’ll get better.”

Kya kissed her and tried to hold the belief that Lin was right.


	9. Snow and Forest

Lin shivered and pulled the scarf up closer to her mouth, her breathing providing a much too temporary warmth. “Why did I agree to this again?”

“Shh,” admonished Kya. She peered out from behind their tree then ducked back and moved closer to Lin. “They’ll hear us and it’ll be over in 5 minutes.”

Lin rolled her eyes. “Maybe then we could be warm.”

Kya turned toward her and wrapped her arms around Lin’s shoulders, pulling her closer. Lin melted against her and was glad the trees hid them.

Just as she closed her eyes, a twig snapped.

“Found them!”


	10. Opal and Bolin don't know they crashed a date

Out of all the possible things Kya had prepped for in her date with Lin, an interruption from Bolin was not among them. She bites her lip as Bolin barrels on into another story related to his upcoming mover while Opal smiles apologetically. 

“And then--”

“Stop,” interrupts Lin, the strain on her face apparent. 

Kya is already going through the many ways she might try to salvage the evening.

Bolin opens his mouth again but Opal steps in this time. 

“Enjoy your dinner.”

Kya turns to Lin with a hopeful smile. “A night in next time?”

Lin nods in relief. 


	11. Hold me?

“Lin?” **  
**

Lin stopped at the edge of the bed. Kya hasn’t said anything since Lin picked her up, her clothes caked in mud and bandages over her left eye and right shoulder. Lin doesn’t know what happened exactly but a few words from Opal’s distressed call stayed with her.

_Mud pit. Construction site. Lost two kids._

“Yeah,” she answered and hoped her voice was laced with a fraction of the tenderness she felt.

“Hold me?”

Lin quickly laid down and gathered Kya into her arms. She held her firmly but gently, tightening her grip when sobs escaped Kya’s body. Lin rocked her, peppering kisses along Kya’s temple.

“I lost them,” cried Kya. Her voice was so broken it reminds Lin of holding her hand during a long night the previous winter when Katara caught an infection. Unlike the reassurance Lin could offer in Katara’s recovery, she couldn’t bring those children back.

“You tried,” offered Lin. 

Kya shook her head and Lin refocused on communicating her support through touch. She stroked Kya’s back and moved a hand up to wipe the tears from Kya’s cheeks, tracing the tracks left with light kisses.

It felt like forever before Kya settled but Lin heard a soft _I love you_ before she sagged against Lin and succumbed to exhaustion. Lin didn’t follow her for some time. She decided it best to keep watch for the nightmares she knew would inevitably come. After a while, Kya whimpered in her sleep and Lin stroked her hair gently.

“I’ve got you,” she whispered and Kya settled again. 


	12. Morning Kisses

Lin should have left fifteen minutes ago. Truly, she should have taken the morning off but Kya hadn’t been expected for another two days and the joy of seeing her had won out over Lin’s usual practicality. Kya continues her trail of peppered kisses along Lin’s jaw.

Yes, she definitely should have taken the morning off. She whines as Kya pulls an earlobe between her teeth. “I have to go.”

Kya hums against her skin, pulling back. “So go.”

Lin makes no move to leave, instead she leans forward to chase Kya’s lips with her own.

She’ll just be late.


End file.
